Darkness Consumes
by Kiss Me Pure
Summary: When Japan tells Italy this bad news, how does he react? What can he do when he has done the worst thing possible, and it feels right? He might have sold his soul, but at least he has his friend who did it once too. JapIta. Slight GerIta and LucJap fluff.
1. Chapter One: Being Consumed

Author's Note:

Ciao miei cari! I just wanted to upload this and see if anyone likes it! My friend and I are doing this roleplay, so this is it. I am roleplaying Italy, She is roleplaying Japan, and we both do the other characters. Or character, so far xD So, this is the first chapter, and I will most likely be uploading the second and maybe third right after this. Please Review!

Kiku walks into the apartment, shouting out, "Konichi'wa, Italy!" He heard no response and walked around to find him. "Italy?"

Feliciano stirs slightly in his deep sleep and murmurs—as a response—many random phrases including pasta.

He walks into the living room to find him sleeping, sprawled in a weird position over the couch. He walks up to him and lightly shakes his shoulder, "Italy?"

Italy's arms flutter around, looking for the source of whatever was waking him up, and landed on Kiku's face. Golden brown eyes looked up at the Japanese man and soon Feliciano pulled him into an awkward hug. It obviously wasn't awkward to Feliciano, though. "Buongiorno… oh, wait, it isn't morning is it? Oh well!"

He shifts awkwardly and tries to escape the small Italian's arms to no prevail. He laughs nervously, all the while trying to escape. "H-ha… ha… no. It's 6 o'clock, Italy…"

"Uwah… six? Heh… I promised Doitsu I would help him with something an hour ago… Ve! He will be so upset!" Italy's eyes widened and he began to squirm nervously. His mind was filled with thoughts of what Germany might do to him… he shivered. "Japannnnnn! Could you be so nice and call Doitsu and tell him I'm sick with the… Pasta Pox! Pleaseeeeeeee!"

He backs up a bit to put some room between himself and the young man. He brushed off his black uniform, straightening it out. He looked at the Italian again and sighed. "Italy, You're family was in a car crash… Luckily, at least for you, Romano made it out alive. Your parents and Pookie didn't." He shifts a bit, looking uncomfortable delivering such news.

Feliciano stayed lying on the couch and staring blankly at Kiku. His family… A car crash… They were… At least Romano is… What? He sat up and looked around for no apparent reason. His eyes burned for a minute and then they were cooled by a soothing wetness that roamed the bottom lid of his eyes and explored further to his checks. "Dead…" Feliciano looked Kiku in the eyes, "They are? But… Romano isn't…" His hiccupped softly, creating a squeak-like noise, before tears streamed down his cheeks.

His heart melts at the sight of his dear friend reduced to tears. Recently, he had fantasized about the possibility of more than friends, but he was dark… a pure one like him would never last in a relationship with one like himself. So to spare the hurt, he will deliver the news then leave soon after. "Yes, Feliciano. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Romano doesn't want to face you. He said you remind him of mom too much. So I… just came to tell you instead.." He looks to his friend, sobbing on the couch. His face set with determination, he walks over and sits beside him, knowing that he himself would want someone to at least sit with him during this time of hurt.

Feliciano felt… he didn't exactly know how he felt. His heart was empty but also it felt so heavy and like a liquid was leaking out the bottom of it. It felt like it was disintegrating in his chest. He closed his eyes wishing he could sleep and forget about it for even a moment. He laid his head on Japan's shoulder and sniffled a little. He could feel the boney structure of Kiku's shoulder blade and it felt odd and somewhat hurt to have his temple pressed against it… it was comforting though. Thunder lit up the house like a flash grenade and Feliciano jumped up from Kiku's side with feet planted on the floor. "A storm? I wonder how bad it'll get, ve…" he quickly turned on the television and flipped to the weather channel.

He jumps at the lightning storm and turns to the TV. "And now for the weather report. Tonight we expect to see some minor flooding and high winds. We caution you and recommend staying indoors." He sighs and glances at his friend. He hesitates but asks quietly, "Italy… could I… maybe stay here tonight? I mean I could probably make it home… maybe… um… I'm sorry to ask."

Italy realizes that there is no question of whether or not Kiku has to stay. Not that he doesn't want him to stay; just… his family was killed. Murdered by a car whom took them in showing them safety and caring procedures but ended up crushing them and tossing them from the car. "Si, you may stay, Kiku. Feel free to use the guest room."

He nods solemnly and begins to walk past him. He then turns and unexpectedly hugs his friend comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Italy. Maybe it will be better in the morning…" He hesitates but then leaves to the guest room.

Italy receives the hug gladly but makes no effort to return it. It'll be better in the morning? Maybe? Hopefully. Feliciano stayed downstairs watching television, some of his least favorite shows were on, but he decided to watch them. The main reason he disliked them were because they were violent or depressing and he only had ever wanted something to cheer him up. This time, he seemed to drown in the depression and violent acts shown upon the screen. He sat there staring at the television until static covered the panel and even then he didn't leave. Next thing he knew, the sun rose and it was morning.

He comes down the stairs quietly, adjusting his uniform on the way down, expecting to leave as soon as possible. He walks past the living room towards the door but stops and turns around, heading back. He sees his friend staring at the blank TV with blood shot eyes. Unless he was delusional, it seemed that his eyes had changed a bit, with a red tint. His hair also seemed a bit darker and droopier. His curl didn't bounce like usual. It sat, flat and crinkled against his cheek. His skin was a paler color and he became worried. He started to walk up to his friend. What could have happened in the mere hours of the night?

Feliciano shook softly, in a trance of thoughts that left him depressed but wanting to get revenge. His eyes burned again—but this time from not sleeping, or blinking for that matter. His head had so many thoughts that it seemed as if there were no thoughts at all. He was dehydrated, hungry, tired, upset, and blood thirsty for revenge. The thing was, he didn't want water, or food, or sleep, and there was nothing truly to get revenge on. He wanted to break down and cry, but he also wanted to keep his composure, but what composure was there to keep? He noticed another presence and glanced up at his friend who had spent the night. Feliciano's rust-colored eyes met Kiku's reddish-brown eyes. It was almost as if they understood each other. At least, to Feliciano, it did.

When he saw the mixed emotions fly through his friend's eyes, he could identify each one as it flew by. But the important part was that he understood. When he saw the state his friend was in, he knew that he had shut down. He had turned the light away. He had embraced the darkness to which he himself was vomited to, to this day. It was such a dramatic change from the friend he knew and he knew that he would never go back. Once one hits this stage, they don't go back. He remembered this exact moment when his parents had died in the fire. He had felt all these feelings as well. So he knew what he had to do. He had to be there for his friend. When this had happened to himself, it was all pain and misery. He knew that he couldn't stop the process that the small Italian was in but he also knew that he could comfort him through it. So that's what he would do. The impassive looking Japanese went and sat beside his dear friend. He would be there with him for it all. He wouldn't let his one and only friend be alone. He knew that dead feeling that would be flowing through him just about now and he wouldn't let it consume him like it had eaten away at the Japanese boy all those years ago.

Feliciano took a deep breath in and exhaled strongly. He broke the eye contact with Kiku and looked down at his clothing, seemingly gaining a knowing conscious state. The blue military outfit he normally wore hurt his eyes and bothered him to no extent. He closed his eyes, willing away the headache that was beginning to form, and shook his head violently after lifting it to the ceiling. "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up… You can make yourself whatever you want for breakfast." Feliciano stood up wearily and walked up the stairs to the shower room.

Kiku nods a bit before he walks off. He walks into the kitchen and begins cooking whatever he can find. He felt a knowing hunger but not. A hunger for anything in particular. Before he even realized it, he had made five things and Italy had walked out with a changed appearance.

Author's Note: Okay, so, please review! And I'm sorry if there are any grammer errors... And they are a tad bit OOC. Hey, it's Dark!Italy and Dark!Japan. What else do you expect?

Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter Two: Reactions Of The Loved

Author's Note:

Ciao Miei Amori! It is me again. Second chapter already, really easy to post also since I already had typed it out and printed it for a friend. Anyways, I'll inform you on what happened last chapter~

Last Time:

Feliciano found out his family had been killed in a car crash, with only Romano living. Even Pookie died. Poor Pookie! So, overnight who-knows-what happened, but, the darkness consumed him.

ON WITH THE STORY!

~While Italy Was Gone~ Before he took a shower, Feliciano walked into his room to gather an outfit. He looked in his drawers and found black dress shirts, and in his closet were blue military outfits. One outfit had caught his eye though; it hung on a hanger in the corner. The jacket and pants were exactly like his usual military outfit but they were a dark chocolate brown. On the belt that was attached hung a little string, most likely and accessory to make it have colors other than brown. A brown dress shirt sat folded next to a pair of brown boots without cuffs and a hat with a red string similar to the belt's. He grabbed the outfit, deciding it would be better than the blue outfit he normally wore. ~Current Time~ Feliciano stood before Kiku in his new, less vibrant outfit. He saw that Kiku had made food to eat, but it didn't take his sight to tell him that. The smell wafted throughout the apartment filling it with a fried rice and pickled plums scent. "Ciao, Gioppone."

He turns to Italy with the blank look he usually has. But then his eyes lit up as he saw Italy in a new costume. "Konichi'wa, Italy. You look… nice." He grabs two dishes and two pairs of chopsticks, setting the table and inviting his close friend over, secretly worrying about how he's handling everything.

Italy sits down at the table and grabs the chopsticks, swiftly pulling them apart and speaking in fluent Japanese, "Itadakimasu" before digging into his meal. He ignored the look Japan was giving him—although he knew it was there. Feliciano felt different, truly. He felt knew, renewed, better. Life felt like a breath of air. Everything was easier, he was stronger and he wasn't the clueless idiot everyone has thought he was anymore. He hadn't realized his stupidity at the time, but now everything was clear. This path he had taken, making a pact with the devil, choosing darkness over light… this was right.

Kiku remembered his first day after he sold his soul to the darkness. Everything came as new. His senses were heightened, he could smell, hear, see, and even taste better. It was a whole new world. Life came easy. But it was hard being the only one. No one else knew the power of the dark side. To have his best friend change was a miracle inside a horror. Something terrible had happened to cause this but the benefits would be huge. He began to dig into his perfectly made meal, satisfying only his physical hunger. He, himself, was never satisfied. The hunger continued to gnaw and he continued to bear with it. He was partly glad to have Italy know the raw power of being dark. He was… excited in a sense. He realized the who time he was thinking of the young man seated across from him, he had been unconsciously staring at him and glanced away quickly, returning to his food.

Feliciano finished his meal and pushed his plate away from his body slightly. He laughed aloud for no apparent reason and looked at Kiku, "What would you like to do today, caro?"

He stands up and takes both of their bowls to the sink. Respecting that he is in someone else's house, he cleans all the dishes and puts them back. The he resumes his spot across from his friend. "Well, I have no plans, so whatever you feel like doing is fine."

The darkness in Italy's eyes softened a bit and he thought about what he would like to do. His family was dead, yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't able to have fun without them. For some reason, a nagging was felt on his heart; he wondered why Romano didn't want to see him. Sure, he and his mother looked quite alike, but that is surely no reason, right? Why would he not want to see him when they are the only family they had left? Besides their Grandpa Roma, of course, but he was crazy. Feliciano looked out of the window in the kitchen and noticed how beautiful everything was today. It was sunny with little bits of misty clouds rolling by, bringing a gentle breeze with them. Perfect day for a walk to the beach. "How about we go for a walk? It's nice and cool out, perfect time to go to the beach. The water might still be a bit cold though, seeing as summer has not fully come yet, ve."

He turns to look out the window wistfully. After a moment or two, he turns back to Italy and smiles softly. "Yes, that sounds good. Would you mind lending me a pair of swimming trunks?" He tilts his head a bit after he asks the question, a look of… eagerness appearing in his eyes. He had a feeling he liked the new Italy…

Feliciano grinned slightly, his rusty eyes shining. He stood up and nodded his head in response. He walked up stairs to get Kiku a pair of swimming trunks and to change into his own. He walked back down the stairs with his dark brown uniform over his trunks and handed a pair to Kiku. "Here, try these on—they should fit."

He took the swim shorts and bowed slightly. " Arigatō, Italy." He heads to the bathroom off the living room, coming back out with his swim shorts on and his uniform jacket lying on his shoulders. He smiles a bit when he re-enters the kitchen, blushing a bit and tugging his jacket closed, feeling oddly exposed. "A-Are you ready?"

Feliciano was a bit startled when Kiku entered the room, this time in his borrowed swim trunks. He looked cute-he was blushing and Italy could tell he was being modest. Always so modest. Kiku's reddish-brown eyes ceased to meet Feliciano's and finally he replied with, "Si, let's go." He proceeded to walk out the door and on to the sidewalk towards the beach.

Kiku followed quickly, looking around at the beautiful day. It was quite ironic that the day of Feli's newborn darkness would be such a beautiful one. His first day had been rain... he was knocked out of his line of thought when he accidently bumped into his Italian friend. He pushed away those thoughts and moved over a bit, glancing down guiltily, mumbling a sorry.

Feliciano felt Kiku bump into him slightly and he giggled-a giggle almost dripping with darkness. He wrapped his arm around his friend and grinned, raising his arm to show off the sky, "Don't be so shy, it's a wonderful day out~ such a nice time to roam and be free!" He proceeded to wrap his arm around Kiku's arm and he dragged his friend the rest of the short way to the beach.

He grinned and laughed quietly. Though it was a smile of joy, Kiku's smile came off as a sneer, almost. He gripped his friend's arm and jogged with him to the beach. As he ran, he dropped his jacket on a near bench and stumbled into the water until it was up to his knees. He threw his arms out to the side and his chest forward. With his eyes closed, he slowly raised his face towards the sun, his deep red eyes slowly opening with a shimmering gleam of happiness.

Feliciano also took off into the water but after a few steps he tripped and started flailing around, "AH! I THINK I'M DYING!" After a moment or two of useless worrying, Feliciano realized that he was, in fact, NOT dying and he was in three inches deep of water. He propped himself up on his elbows noticing he probably looked extremely dumb. Something else also occurred to him. He was still in his uniform. He quickly looked around, searching for his hat that was no longer on his head.

When he sees his friend's hat being pulled away by the current, he dives after it. The hat was suddenly pulled under water so he dived beneath the surface. After a very long pause, he popped up with a gasp and the hat between his teeth. He smiled and giggled a bit, swimming over to his friend, who looked a bit odd sitting in his drenched uniform, looking a bit dazed. "Feli! I got your hat!"

As he sat waiting for Kiku to resurface, he got nervous. He hadn't come up for air for a minute or so-but then Kiku came up holding his hat between his teeth. Feliciano smiled and took his hat, "Grazie!" He ran out of the water and threw off his clothes scattering them across the beach before being stopped by a familiar voice, "Didn't I teach you better than that?" Feliciano looked up to see his friend, Ludwig, standing at the crevice where the beach met grass. Feliciano stood there staring at Ludwig dumbfounded in his swimming trunks. What could he say? For one thing he wanted to know why Ludwig was here, in Italy. Did something happen? Did he know something? Feliciano felt a little weary as he came back into reality—the one where his family was dead.

When Kiku looked up, he saw his friend standing by the third man from their trio. When he saw his face, he became a bit worried. His red eyes lost their gleam and he sighed, sinking into the water until it was over his chin. Kiku knew that Feliciano had a love interest for the blonde haired man and wondered if that had changed with his acceptance of the darkness. Had he lost it? Had it grown stronger? ... Did he ever have a chance with this young man that he knew so well..? The man that were to join him with a pact with the devil.

Feliciano was silent, just staring at Ludwig, and Ludwig stared back. He felt a bit uncomfortable due to Feli's quietness. He simply wanted to come and say his condolences. He had been told by Gilbert who heard it from Antonio who was there when Romano was crying about it. Ludwig noticed that something was different about Feliciano, though. Not just his quiet nature, but the clothes scattered on the ground, they weren't the normal blue uniform. They were darker, duller, almost creepier. And also, his eyes... were they red? 'Oh no...' Ludwig thought, 'I've read this somewhere... When a nation makes a pact with... darkness, they become a darker version of themselves... I've never really seen a country like this, but...' he paused looking over to Kiku, noticing he too, had the aura of evil around him, 'Kiku too? Oh...'  
"C-ciao Ludwig," Feliciano finally broke the silence, trying his best to act happy to see his best friend, whom he once loved... but truthfully his existence forced bad memories back into his mind.

Ludwig looked between the two and noticed the similarities. He… Didn't know what to think. Italy had been such a joyful, carefree person. How could he of all people be one to make a contract with darkness?

His body bobbed up and down in the waves and he closed his eyes. He was scared to know the answer to his questions. As they engaged in conversation, he silently left the water and grabbed his jacket. He wrapped it around his shivering shoulders and began down the beach. When he reached the rocky outcrop of a near cliff he swam out carefully holding his jacket in the air. He reached an overhang and threw his jacket up on it. He climbed on top of the overhang and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. From this point, he could easily see them but they couldn't see him. No one would know that this place was her unless they had been here before. This place had been Kiku's paradise for the last year. He would come here to be alone or to just get away from it all. Too afraid to face his feeling or that of the people close to him, that's exactly what he did. He escaped.

Feliciano and Ludwig had struggled to make small talk-so how in the world could they have actual conversations? Ludwig finally decided to take initiative and say what was on his mind, "Feli, I didn't only come here to say I'm sorry for your family's death..."

Feliciano looked to Ludwig with sincere eyes, showing a hint of who he used to be-he was still in there. This look gave Ludwig the courage and strength to say the rest of what he needed to.

"I-I love you Feli!" He nearly shouted and then looked away, blushing like the fuzzy man peach he was.

Feliciano's heart stopped. He loved Ludwig too. What was this though? He wanted so much to run up to Ludwig and glomp him with kisses. There was that feeling though. A little nagging bug sat right on his heart. His head got heavy but light and felt like a helium balloon.

"I-I..." he managed to squeak out, "I love you too?" he asked innocently and then passed out, leaving Ludwig to catch him.

"What did you get yourself into, Feli?" he whispered and cradled Feliciano in his arms.

Kiku watched the blonde man blush furiously and became curious as to what they could possibly be talking about. Just after that, he saw his Italian friend collapse and he jerked forward into a sitting position on the very edge of the overhang. As he lay in Ludwig's arms he felt a pierce to his heart. Why wasn't it him catching the young man? Why did he have to run away all the time?

He sighed and dived perfectly off of the rock overhang, leaving his useless coat. He quickly swam back to his friends with perfect strokes. He ran up to his friends and bowed quickly to Ludwig. "Konichi'wa, Germany-san. What..," he swallows nervously. "What happened?"

Ludwig thought about telling Kiku how he had confessed, but he truly wanted to wait to see how Feliciano really felt before mentioning it, "I think he, uh, collapsed from the heat." Ludwig then felt like an idiot for saying that, seeing as the day wasn't even that hot.

While Feliciano lay there, unconscious, he had dreams about different things. One dream included Germany walking away-a dangerously slow walk-leaving Feliciano behind in his shackles and binds. Then, Ludwig had magically turned into a crow and then morphed into Japan, holding his sword. Italy at first thought that Kiku was going to cut off his head and squinted his eyes in hope that nothing would happen. And nothing did, but as soon as he opened his eyes, Kiku was covered in blood with gashes on himself and dead bodies lying around him. Then everything disappeared in the blink of an eye and a single figure walked up to Feliciano. 'Wh-who are you?' he said, shaken up a little from the graphic sights he had just seen.

"Me? Dear Feli," He reached out and gently touched Feliciano's chin in a nearly loving caress, "I am your worst nightmare."

His voice dripped with blood and evil and destruction, and the next thing Feliciano knew was he sat straight up screaming with his eyes forcefully shut.

He looked at the German skeptically and opened his mouth to reply, a scream resounding. First he was shocked but then he realized that the scream came from the Italian laying in Ludwig's arms. The scream punctured him to the core and his head began to burn. A scream that mixed with the Italian's began to pour from his mouth. He saw a figure flash in and out of his vision and he fell to his knees, holding his head for it felt almost as if it were being split in two. He saw the figure bending over his friend and Ludwig behind him, looking at Kiku like he was insane. Couldn't he see the man over him? Why didn't he notice? The man stroked his friend's cheek and he forced his body off of its knees. He stumbled forward and pushed Germany out of the way. He sat carefully on Feli's legs and began shaking his shoulders. Both of their screams still mingled and he silently began to sob, shaking his friend harder. "Feli! Feliciano, wake up! Wake up!"

Feliciano went into a slight shock as he came back to real life. He trembled terribly and started to cry, "W-was that h-him? Th-the one I m-made a pa-act with?" He shivered but it was unfelt throughout the trembling. "oh dio... you guys are all right!" He put his hands over his face to hide his emotions from his friends. How could it be that when he felt so strong this morning, he felt so weak right now?

Feliciano then saw it. The same figure that had appeared in his dreams sat on the same rock that Japan had been on only a few minutes earlier. The figure chuckled at the sight of Feliciano, and Feliciano cringed. This figure-the man he had a contract with-was everything he was afraid of. Everything he was deathly afraid of.

When he was young, his parents took him to church every Sunday, and after awhile, Feliciano would go there whenever he felt alone, or he felt guilty of doing something. The church reminded him of peace and love and the good memories with his family. How was it that he had so easily taken the chance to sign the contract with the devil?

He continued staring out into the distance, even after the devil had faded away into the afternoon sun.

The devil may have faded from the Italian's sight but he remained with Kiku. Feli and Kiku sat on a large rock on the shore and Kiku stayed with his friend that seemed to be in shock. He lay close to his friend, his arms around his small waist and his head on the other's chest. After awhile, he removed his arms and sat back against the rock. The devil sat on his other side. Kiku turned to the dark figure, a gleam of defiance in his deep red eyes. "Why do you do this to him, Lucifer? He's one of your own. You don't torture him like this."

The figure that looked vaguely like a mad chuckled. "Kiku, my son, I must prove him worthy and strong. He had to be strong to be my son. Like you.. " He caresses Kiku's cheek gently and he turned his head. He didn't want the man to touch him. "No.. don't.. I won't let you hurt my friend like this.."

The figure hesitated but removed his hand, nodding slightly. "Yes, I see, my dear Kiku. I will leave him alone.. for now. Sayonara, my son." And with that, the fearsome man, the man that everyone feared, disappeared. That everyone feared besides the small Japanese teen..

Author's Note: Sooooo, how'd you like a little bit of GerIta fluff? I know, it most likely cannot be considered fluff... but, I want more to happen between them, even if Kiku and Feliciano do get together... I HAVE THINGS PLANNED, DO NOT WORRY MY GERITA LOVERS! Please excuse any grammer errors.

I'd be oh-so happy if you'd review!


	3. Chapter Three: A Day To Spend In Venice

Author's Note:

Ciao miei cari! Okay, well. I don't really know what to say. How boring, haha. So, hopefully if you have read this much, you like it. A lot has happened in a short time... in the story, I mean. This chapter is more... a filler chapter almost? It's just their relationship and some cutesy stuff with them. Nothing about them being dark, truly. I guess now I'll tell you a brief summary of the last chapter.

Last Time:

Feliciano and Kiku went to the beach, hoping to waste away the time when an unexpected visitor shows up. Ludwig ends up confessing to Feliciano making him mind practically explode with thoughts of what to do and how to feel, and he passes out. You also met Lucifer last chapter. He likes to mess with Kiku.

Feliciano awoke in his bed, dressed in a clean pair of boxers. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened the previous day except for... Ludwig confessing. He quickly decided to push that thought away and to go on with life and cross the bridge when he came to it.

He walked down the stairs of his Italian cottage and walked in to the kitchen where he saw his dear friend, Kiku cooking something that smelled magnificent. His rusty eyes brightened at the thought of food, "Buongiorno, Kiku!"

He jumped when he heard his friend's bright voice, cringing a bit. "K-konichi'wa, Italy." He was making a traditional American breakfast but paid little attention to the food he was making. He knew that it would come out perfect either way but his thoughts were elsewhere.

To his friend, he supposes he would see a Japanese man with unusually messy hair. His uniform was wrinkled and there were dark circles under his dark red eyes. Today, for some reason, they were almost black in color. His face portrayed warty and he looks like he hadn't slept all night, which was exactly the case.

As he dished the food, he saw the shadowy figure in the doorway. His heartbeat shot up in panic and he sloppily plated the rest, pulling his friend to the table and practically shoving his food in his face. "Here, eat. I'll be right back.." he entered the hallway and shoved the solid shadow back. "What are you doing here? If Feli sees you, the same thing will happen as last time."

The shadow put his hands up in surrender. "Kiku, calm down. I just want to see this boy that you've had a crush on for all this time." The Japanese teen blushed furiously. "Shut up. And you've seen him before. Now leave."

"So harsh. It's unlike you.." he leaned his face forward a bit and Kiku kept his eyes down shyly. "I mean, I really want to see him. I want to know why you love him, for someone as dark as yourself." The boy sighed and turned his back the man. "Fine.. I can't stop you. But stay unseen." Kiku shot him a warning glance before returning to the table and sitting across from his friend.

"My apologies, Italy-san. But I have returned. Shall we continue with our meal?" He forced his lips to form a smile as he addressed his Italian comrade.

Feliciano stayed in the kitchen eating his meal while Kiku mysteriously wandered into the hall. He kicked his legs like a little child and started humming a random tune. His head itched, so he scratched it. Something tickled his nose, and he sneezed. All the while, he ate, waiting for Kiku to return.

Finally Kiku returned and sat at the table which made Feliciano smile and respond to the Japanese man's question with a giddy, "Si!"

He glances to the shadow in the doorway and sighs, turning back to his meal. He ate most of it and left the plate on the table, which wasn't like him. He yawned and set his head on the table, closing his eyes and almost drifting off if it weren't for the scene that started behind his every time they shut. All could be seen was an adolescent Japanese boy crying, screaming for his parents as he ran through the blaze that used to be his house. For about the fifth time that morning, he jerked awake, only asleep for mere minutes. A single tear ran down his face but he quickly wiped it away. Glancing at the Italian who seemed to be rambling about something.

Feliciano continued to go on about how he didn't know what to do about Ludwig, when Kiku raised his head. He noticed that the Japanese man most likely didn't hear what he had said so he let it be, and didn't speak about it again. He acted like he was speaking about his brother, Romano, and how it was a shame he wouldn't see him... He loved spending time with Romano, even if he was mean most of the time. To be honest, Feliciano had always been jealous of Romano, because he had met his love at a young age and grew up with him and is currently with him. Feliciano had fallen in love, only to get his love taken away and then... he loved again, but now, he knows not what to do. He sighed and laid his head on his arm looking up at Kiku. He was utterly confused, about what, he didn't know. "Does it get any easier?"

He looked to his friend and the blank look in his eyes. He badly wanted to know what he was thinking about because he seemed to be hiding something. He slowly took his friends hand but continued to look at the table. "For you, I hope it does.."

Feliciano sighed slowly taking in everything and then remembered something that his Grandpapa would always say. Cross the bridge when you get to it. Maybe that was the best thing to do right now... Wait until he got to the rotten wooded bridge and try to cross it. Only God knows if it will break or hold him up long enough for him to cross.  
"Hmm... would you like to go sight-seeing today?" Feliciano stretched a little after he stood up from his seat and looked around for his sketchbook and pencils.

He picked up the distracted Italian's sketchbook from the space beside where he was just sitting and held them out to him. 'Hai, that sounds good.' He leaves the Italian with his sketchbook and heads up to the guest room to find his camera. The Italian teen offered to help him find it but he quickly turned him down. He didn't want him to see the pictures he had. The pictures of his friend in a deep sleep, the secretive frame shot of the teen drawing, a look of emotion and passion that always marked his face in this time, etc. These were the few time he truly thought his friend was beautiful, and occasionally, he took the chance and captured the moment in his trusty camera. Some might find it odd or even creepy but he adored the pictures and found them perfectly normal.

Feliciano waited for Kiku to come back downstairs as he flipped through his sketchbook. He had multiple pictures of his cat, Romano, his mother, his father, some of Romano's tomato plants, and many other things. He suddenly came to a stop. The next section was filled with pictures of Kiku. He continued flipping through the sketchbook, realizing that, he had enjoyed drawing every one of these pictures. Kiku was such an interesting model... though, it seemed as if he had no opinion and he was emotionless, everything he did was overflowing with opinions and emotion. It was so unique... so interesting... so beautifully magnificent. He heard footsteps coming down the steps and immediately flipped to a blank page as he blushed nervously. His heart started beating wildly for no apparent reason, and he tried to calm down, but it was no use.

As he came down the stairs, he heard page rustling and came to see his.. close friend blushing. Nervous, he straightened out his black uniform, his dark red eyes shifting to and fro. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Attempting to show that he wasn't affected, he clears his throat and muttered. "Uh, hai, are you ready, Itaria?"

Feliciano smiled and nodded happily before picking up his pencils and hat, which he hadn't noticed was not on his head all morning. He marched goofy to the front door and outside, only to stop and sharply move his head from side to side acting as if he was looking for something. He nodded sharply before stopping his militaristic act and skipping to his car. He felt almost like himself. Almost. He still felt the power running through his veins, the darkness dripping down every bone in his body, the weakness trying to find shelter to hide from the ever dominating evil. He unlocked the doors, letting Kiku and himself in and sat in the driver's seat. He quickly started the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and zipped down the road to Venice.

Before they left, the Japanese man grabbed his military hat, for it was the only thing he had as protection against the blaring sun of midday. Sitting in the passenger seat, he was tense due to the driving of his friend. He no longer freaked out like his first trip with him. But he remained stiff with shallow breathing until they came to a stop. He laughed nervously and got out of the car as quick as he could, as casually as he could.

Feliciano stood up from the car and smoothly grabbed his brief case-looking art portfolio bag to put his sketchbook in. He picked it up by the strap and slung it around his shoulder and chest. He shut the door gently and patted the top of the car absently with one hand. With his other hand, he shaded his eyes and searched for a good place to start their sight-seeing.

"Shitsurei, Itaria. Would you mind if I changed quickly? It is quite uncomfortable in this outfit and this heat.. "He pats his abdomen, covered by the thick black material of his uniform along with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Ve? Go ahead." Feliciano continued to look around at the area around them. Venice. The city that was practically under water. Many wonderful things to see. Go down all the alleys, meet the people, eat at the restaurants, maybe go on a gondola... That is what Venice was known for, after all.

In the shelter of the tinted windows, blushing at the thought of anyone, especially his friend, seeing him spurred him to move quickly. He changed from the strict uniform to a blue sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and red Vans. Slinging one camera over his shoulder, across his chest, and hanging the other from his neck, he jumped out of the car and rounded it to meet his friend. Smiling a bit shyly, he messed his hair up a bit and sighed comfortably. "Hai, now that that is done, shall we continue?"

"Si!" Feliciano began walking down the brick paths and continued talking to Japan, "I was thinking we could walk around a little to see the shops and maybe buy some things. Then we could order food from a fancy restaurant out and go have a picnic! I know a nice field nearby, and then after, we can go for a gondola ride! It's a lot of fun to stick your hands in the water and play with the fishies. Sometimes the people who steer the gondola get mad though..." He kept on rambling on about things they could do, excited for the day ahead.

He grinned as he listened to the Italian teen talk fast and excitedly. It was quite adorable when he got worked up and talked a hundred miles an hour. It happened frequently and he happened to think that every time for he truly believed it. Sometimes, the teen he knew so well became the person he had developed a crush on. But each time, he managed to push those feelings away. Would there be a time when he wouldn't be able to hold them back any longer? Would that time come soon? Still paying attention, he focuses his camera on a passing gondola. Searching for some scene to catch in his lens, he moved down to see a couple cuddling in the boat. With a frown he lowered his camera slowly. He glanced at Feliciano and blushed a bit before shaking his head and returning to paying attention to what he was saying.

"And so, Grandpa Rome always told me and Romano about his dates with pretty ladies and how he would always go on the gondolas. He said it was the best place to do it... I never found out what it was though." Feliciano remarked. As much as he'd like to think he wasn't an idiot anymore, he still was. Very oblivious as well. He sighed, looking over to Kiku. "Do you have anything like gondolas in Japan?"

Without looking at him, he replied. "Not particularly. As you know, my population is very high in a small space so it's more.. Biking though a crowded city. But I do enjoy some special spots I've found over the years.. " He again lifted his camera and searched with his lens for a scene to capture. He snapped a photo of a child, leaning over the side of a bridge to watch the gondolas pass, a man who he assumed to be her father holding her waist to keep her from falling. The scene was touching and made a worthy picture. He also took a picture of a passing gondola, with only the paddler, no passengers. He could be heard humming a tune to himself as he passed below the two teens. He swung the camera around to see his friend leaning over to wave to the man he just took a picture of, the solitary gondola driver. As his friend was distracted, he snapped a picture of him with a large smile on his face. A picture worthy of a frame. A boy worthy of a crown.

Author's Note: So... How'd you like it? It's not the end of the day yet. One thing, we aren't finished with this day, so this'll be the last update for today. I'll try to update ASAP. Pardon us for the grammer errors you may find.

Reviews are nice... Addio miei amori 3


	4. Chapter Four: Here We Go Again

Author's Note:

Ciao miei cari! Well… Here is the next part. We hope you guys like it, it's not much... yet.

Last Time:

Feliciano and Kiku went to Venice! And they are still there. It's time for the next part of the day!

Feliciano smiled and yelled, "Ciao!" to the gondola driver as he waved. He watched the gondola driver pick up two people-two pretty ladies-and push them off in to the opposite direction he, himself was going. He sighed and looked back at Kiku, "Isn't Venice a beautiful place?"

He quickly lowered the camera as his friend turned and blushed a bit. "Uh, hai. It is, Feli." Seeing multiple people carrying around bags from a store close by, he decided to take his friend. Whether it was just a distraction or not, it was still time spent with the person he... Cared for. With a slight pause and a blush, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and took Feli's hand. He dragged him through the crowd with expert ease, slipping through small gaps and around couples linked at the hand. 'Much like we are now..' he thought with another blush. He never usually blushed this much, what'd gotten into him...? Pushing his thoughts away once again, he came to a stop in front of the store he was looking for. The Golden Arts, a glorious store filled with all the art supplies imaginable. Easels and paints, cameras and film, sketchbooks and coal, so much it was hard to take in. His face breaking into a huge excited grin, he ran in, jerking his friend with him. "Let's go!~"

Feliciano was certainly surprised when his friend took his hand and excitedly took him in to the art store. The store was amazing, so many different art supplies. He smiled and looked to Kiku. "I'm going to go check out their oil paints!" He ran off without another word or thought about what he was doing. When he reached the paints, he searched for the colors that were burned in his mind, brown, black, white, red, yellow, blue and purple. He grabbed the paints, knowing that if he needed any colors in between that he could simply mix them himself, and placed them in a basket he found nearby. Walking down the aisle slowly, seeing if there was anything else that caught his eye, he noticed many different sized canvases. He placed a few small 4 by 6's and a 12 by 18.

As he walked along the aisles, he grabbed several rolls of film and pondered over buying an album. After several moments, he made a decision and grabbed two small albums. He walked along the edge of the aisles in search of his friend. When he found him, he smiled and walked up to him. "Did you find something to your liking, Feli?"

Feliciano looked over at Kiku who was standing at the beginning of the isle. "Si! I found plenty of things I can use!" He took his basket filled with many different art supplies and skipped to Japan. He wrapped his arm around Kiku's and started singing a random tune with random words. "Going, going to the check out, to the, to the check out we go~ We are going to buy some, some stuff that we need-or technically just want because it is fun to have this kind of stuff-but oh well, we are going to the check out, today!"

He laughs and holds his arm close, trotting a bit to keep up with his friend's skipping. As they checked out and Feli continued singing random songs, he watched him closely. His cheeks were flushed with happiness, his eyes closed as he sang in a rough but beautiful voice. His hair hung into his eyes and Kiku badly wanted to reach out and push it out of the way of his beautiful hazel eyes that stored a red tint and an evil with it. But he restrained that need. He continued to look at him even after his song ended and he looked over at him to see him staring.

Feliciano finished his song soon after and sighed. "Life is so magnificent! The birds singing beautiful little songs, the water flowing like the blood of the earth, but cleansing... air, so pure and clean as we breathe it in~ It's almost as good as pasta! Oh, by the way, it's almost lunch time! Where do you want to get food? Would you like to go on a picnic? Picnics are nice, except for when the ants come and steal your food! Sometimes I want to squish them to prove a point, but that'd be killing and that's a sin." Feliciano seemed to not notice what he had said. Killing was a sin. So what was making a pact with the devil? Something you do on an everyday basis? He pulled Kiku along the streets questioning him about where he wants to eat.

He mulls over the fact that Feli didn't want to kill. Before the pact, he killed. After the pact, he killed as a second nature. It no longer affected him. As he glanced around, he thought he saw Lucifer's shadow standing at the corner but he refused to acknowledge that he was there. Nothing would ruin their date. Date? What was he saying? Their… Outing. No, their... Day of hanging out. Anyways, nothing would ruin it. So before they could get within the range of Lucifer, he pulled his friend into a cafe quickly. "Here! Let's go here!"

Feliciano allows himself to be dragged into the cafe, but he squeaked lightly at his friend first grabbed his hand. It was nice and simple: browns, tans, a few oranges and dark reddish-browns. It was a quiet and comforting atmosphere, not that Italy could tell, but it was exactly how a family-owned restaurant should feel. They sat down at a table for two and a waitress brought them menus. Feliciano was quiet as he glanced at the cursive-like print on the pages, trying to decide what to order.

He looked over the menu and quickly picked something simple. He turned to look out the window and saw a blonde head that he immediately recognized across the street. His eyes widened. 'Germany? Why is he in Venice?' He thought to himself. "Jealousy leads to corruption, my dear Kiku..." he rolled his eyes and turned to the left to find the familiar shadow at his side. But Feli didn't notice for he had looked in the direction that the Japanese was just staring...

Feliciano glances to where Kiku was staring, apparently looking at something bothersome. He didn't notice anything or anyone except for Ludwig. Why would Ludwig be bothersome? Wait. Ludwig? What was he doing there? Feliciano panicked, not knowing how to respond to the blonde-haired beauty's appearance in Venice. He quickly looked away when he noticed the German glance his way. 'Oh, dio, I hope he didn't see me... this is the most nervous I've ever been! What would I say? Last time I saw him... he... he confessed...' Feliciano blushed profusely at the thought and then realized he was on a 'date' with Kiku. Why was he thinking about Ludwig? Well, he was right outside... that could be one reason. Still, he tries his hardest to calm his nerves by drinking some wine the waitress had just set down. The sweet red wine made its way down his throat and soothed him just a little.

He notices that Germany saw Italy and was walking their way. His appearance had changed a bit... he wasn't in his normal green military outfit. He had a tan jacket upon his shoulders and a brown hat atop his head. Noticing this and the panicked jealousy in his… Friend, Lucifer leaned forward and whispered to the Japanese man.

"I am leaving, but I shall return in my human form in a few moments."

Before he could protest, the shadow disappeared. Just as Ludwig came in, a teen with lengthy black hair partially in his eyes, in a messy hair style, red eyes rimmed in black and black attire followed him, a permanent smirk on his face. His eyes settled on Kiku and the other half of his smirk pulled up to create a heavenly smile.

Feliciano noticed Ludwig entering and quickly turned his head to make it look like he was interested in something else and not in the fact that his... best friend was walking in. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and jumped a bit, not realizing that he had gotten so close to their table...

"Feli... How are you?" The German said, looking worriedly at Feliciano who blushed up at him, not even looking at his eyes.

'Wha-what happened to him?' Feliciano thought. His eyes roamed and admired the outfit Ludwig currently sported: a tight, cream tank-top that definitely showed off his abs, his jacket lying upon his shoulders, not even close to being on his arms, and his normal combat boots with dark brown pants. He also wore a hat, not like the one he sometimes wore though. This one was a dark brown and seemed definitely unlike him. Finally, Feliciano stopped staring at Ludwig's body, and looked up to his eyes, where he gasped. He was expecting light blue eyes... when did they turn purple? He opened his mouth and quietly spoke. "A-ah... Ludwig... I'm fine, and yourself?"

Jealousy pierced his heart painfully as he saw the two talking. He heard a dark laugh and looked towards the source. Lucifer stood confidently by the booth and grinned. "Ah, my dear Kiku..." he addressed the blushing teen, "I forgot, it's been quite awhile since you've seen me, flesh and blood." He slipped into the booth beside him and laid an arm around his shoulder. Kiku politely backed out of his arm nervously. "Y-yes, it has been quite some time..." he looked closely over the smirking gentleman. He seemed to radiate darkness. His piercing red eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, his lips still curved in a smile. He wore a black v-neck, black skinny jeans, and all black Vans quite like Japan's red ones. A white woven necklace lay around his neck, of which he was surprised... he had given Luc the necklace many, many years ago, when he had just turned dark and Luc had taken a liking to him...

Ludwig continued staring into Feliciano's eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, would it be okay if... Could I have a minute with you, alone?"

Feliciano's heart started beating wildly, adrenaline flowing through his veins. He didn't want to leave Kiku, it would be rude, but... Who was that sitting next to him? He looked somewhat familiar... a familiar aura about him, but he couldn't put a name to his face. He gave up trying to think of reasons to not go with Ludwig and nodded slightly, standing up and walking out the door with him.

Before Feliciano knew it, they were walking in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Maybe not 'nowhere'... but a large vineyard. Feliciano shivered as he thought how, under different circumstances, this would seem quite romantic. He looked up to Ludwig who walked a step or two in front of himself, and noticed that he was holding his hand. Since when?

They both watched his friends leave. 'What could happen while they were gone? Where would this bring Italy and I? Where did Luc fit in-' his thoughts broke as the very man he thought about took his chin.

He leaned close and whispered, "Quit worrying, my Kiku. You deserve better than that Italian. One sight of that blonde and you disappear from sight. Let me be the one to make you happy this time..." he took his hand and dragged him out of the cafe. They jogged to the waterside and Luc picked up Kiku bridal style, setting him in a gondola and joining him in the seat beside him.

"I.. I don't know about this, Luc.."

He just grinned and waved the gondola driver onward, shrugging off worries. "I love when you call me that, Kiku. Luc."

Kiku just sat with a deep, nervous blush.

Ludwig continued walking throughout the vineyard as if searching for something. Feliciano hummed slightly, loud enough to calm his nerves and quiet enough for Ludwig not to hear. He stopped suddenly, causing the small Italian to run into his back. "A-ah, Ludwig?"

"We're here." Ludwig nodded as he spoke and moved to the side to allow Feliciano the breathtaking sight.

When had this gotten here? Were they still in Venice? It was... even more beautiful, no, beautiful wasn't even the word. It was dangerously gorgeous in a way that... someone would fall in love here without the slightest intention.

Without realizing it, Feliciano had let Ludwig take him into the forest of weeping willows and other assortment of trees. A clear waterfall and lake was set into the soft soil surrounding their feet. Rocks were scattered about, large boulders to sit upon and small pebbles to skip across the water's surface.

Feliciano spoke up after gaping at the sight. "This... It-It's beautiful..."

Author's Note:

AHHH LUDWIG IS BACK! AND HE IS BRINGING SEXY BACK! Yes. I enjoyed writing this. And the next part that you guys will be able to read soon. I enjoyed writing it a lot. GerIta 3


	5. Chapter Five: Going Different Paths

**Author's Note:**

**Ciao miei amori! Ahhhhh! Fluffiness during this chapter. That is a warning. GerIta and LucJap, if you know what I mean. And to let you guys know, it is not going to stay this way. JAPITA WILL RESOLVE! **

**Last Time:**

**Kiku and Feliciano were still in Venice and they saw Ludwig, BUM BUM BUM! He said he wanted to talk to Feliciano, alone... also, Lucifer materialized. So much epicness, now time for the fluff.**

As they rowed through the clear water, Luc wrapped his arm around Kiku's small waist and pulled him tight against his side. With his free hand, he laced his fingers slowly with the Japanese teens. At the close contact, Kiku blushed deeper and looked away.

Luc shook his head and brought up their entwined hands and tilted his head back towards him. He leaned close and whispered, "My Kiku..." After a slight pause, he leaned the rest and planted a surprisingly soft kiss upon Kiku's lips.

At first, his eyes remained wide, but after a moment, he let his eyes drift closed while he kissed the beautiful demon seated... Very close to him. A feeling stirred in his chest while they gently floated throughout the winding rivers of Venice, a feeling that vaguely reminded him of the feelings that appeared in him when around Italy...

Feliciano... a scene appeared within his mind. Just before Luc took him away, the German man taking Feli's hand and them running off together. A deep pain stabbed through his heart as he replayed the scene through his mind. A pain that made him crave the love of his devil evermore.

"Not as beautiful as you, mein liebe." Hearing those words roll off of Ludwig's tongue made Feliciano shiver. When had Ludwig become so romantic? Was it the same moment he had changed his appearance?

Ludwig's strong arms wrapped around Feliciano's waist, forcing him to turn and face the German. Their chests touched slightly and Feliciano's hand rested upon his love's all too calmly. Love... is that what he felt?

Staring. Just staring at Ludwig's chest, that is what Feliciano did. He didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes, not yet. He had no choice, sadly, as one of the German's hands brought his chin up as Ludwig leaned down and kissed Feliciano.

The Italian melted into the kiss and giggled when they pulled apart. "Do you really love me, Luddi?"

"More than anything, Feli."

They broke apart gasping and Kiku looked up to see a small blush on Luc's face. He grinned and giggled. "Are you blushing, Lucie?"

"Wh-What? No!"

He laughed again and laid his head on Luc's chest, closing his eyes. Luc began humming in his ear, a song that he knew and loved very much. "Not Alone" by RED. He always wished he could be the singer, singing to Feli that he would carry him while he was weak. But he had a strong German to do that for him.

So he imagined his devil singing it to him, having Luc support HIM... It was different but... Nice.

As he imagined this, he turned onto his side and laid an arm over his devil's waist. He slowly drifted into sleep in his arms.

Feliciano and Ludwig continued gazing into each others' eyes. Those eyes Feliciano had loved so much; the blue pools of cleansing coolness were now deep violet pools of toxic poison. Feliciano sighed sweetly and laid his head on Ludwig's neck, nuzzling gently.

He knew the German expected something. He expected Feliciano to answer the question his eyes have been asking silently. Did he love him? It kept floating there, in his mind. He had thought it was answered when they kissed, or sat there gazing into each others' eyes, or even when he cuddled closer to Ludwig. He knew though, that sometimes, words were louder than actions.

With all the romance in the air, Feliciano's stomach interrupted it. "Ve~ I forgot... I didn't have the chance to eat..."

Ludwig chuckled and pulled away from Feliciano, taking his hand. "I know a good place to eat, come."

As he dreamt, he saw Germany and Italy kissing... A burning rage flared in the pit of his stomach. But as he tried to scream, nothing came out. He began to break down, sobbing and falling to the ground.

Lucifer walked up behind him and saw him crying. His eyes flashed black and he stepped forward. A blade materialized in his hand out of shadow. He stepped forward, towards the kissing couple. When Japan realized his motives, he jumped forward and tried to plead, but no sound came out. He pulled and struggled against his devil. Finally, he stopped and turned. When he saw his love standing there pleading, his eyes softened, and he took Kiku into his arms. They shared a kiss and a loving look and eventually, Germany and Italy faded to the background, and all he could see was the handsome demon in front of him.

Suddenly, he was shaken awake and he woke to the pale face of his close friend, boyfriend now?

"Well, of course I'll be your boyfriend, Kiku!" He said with a grin.

"Wha... Did I just say that out loud?"

"You sure did, my Kiku!"

Feliciano was utterly surprised. How did Ludwig know about all these place in Italy that, Italy himself didn't even realize were there? They sat in a little diner down the dirt road from the vineyard. Ludwig watched Feliciano lovingly as he stuffed his face in a mannerly way.

Something hit Feliciano, a question he had wanted to ask. He slurped up the rest of the noodles he got a hold of and looked up at Ludwig. "Why did you so suddenly change your appearance, Luddi?"

This happened to surprise Ludwig. Had Feliciano really not noticed? He had changed himself, shouldn't he be able to notice when others have made the same change? He cleared his throat and tried to find the right words. "You didn't realize? I did the same thing you did..." Ludwig slowly trailed off, looking away from his love.

Feliciano was confused at this, what had he done the same? Did Feliciano do something? What in fact had he done? Wait... He glanced down at his clothing. He did... THAT?

"Luddi... why would you do that? Its... not right. You... Why would you of all people?" Feliciano looked down at his hands which were now set in his lap, tears welling up in his eyes.

Luc tilted his head like he heard something far away. "Ah... so he's confessed to the pact."

Turning to Kiku, he said, "I think its tie we find your friends again. I think it's about time I introduced myself." He grinned devilishly to the shy Japanese boy and waved back to the gondola driver. He docked at the nearest spot and Luc jumped out. He offered his hand to Kiku and helped him out. Together, they jogged through the streets and past a beautiful vineyard.

They stopped at the door and they both stopped to catch their breath, both of them laughing and leaning against each other. Luc smiled softly and gave Kiku a small kiss before entering the restaurant, their hands linked. Side by side, they searched for the table with Kiku's acquaintances.

Ludwig felt guilty, but what reason did he have to feel guilty? He had made the pact for his love. For Feliciano. For them. "Feliciano, I did it for you."

"For me? Why me? You have to have another reason besides that...! Has your life been harsh, has someone you're close to died? Has your brother told you he didn't want to see you again because you remind him of your mother!" Feliciano continued crying and Ludwig finally realized his mistake. He had always known how faithful Feliciano was to his religion, and how he wanted the best for everyone. Ludwig had just bought himself a one way ticket to hell.

He got up from his seat and fell to his knees before the Italian. He turned the small man to himself and took his hands. "Feliciano... I'm so sorry... I hadn't realized how dumb I was, I only thought of you."

"Luddi..." Feliciano mumbled something after that, but Ludwig was not able to hear. He decided to not press any farther and he carefully embraced Feliciano.

**Author's Note:**

**Awwwww! I told you there was fluffiness. GerIta~ I love them... ahhhh, okay. Woah, short chapter... sorry ^-^' **

**Well, pardon our grammar. Reviews?**


	6. Chapter Six: Let Us Or Let Us Not

**Chapter Six**

**Authors Note:**

**ANDDDD WE'RE BACK! Hello my loves, sorry it has taken a while. School and groundings… ha-ha. So, here is chapter six, and as I said, JapIta will resolve… or will they?**

**Last Time: **

**Romantic things happened between both Germany and Italy and Lucifer and Japan. Not between all though. You guys know what I mean, right? Well, Romance~ Feelings~ Fluffiness~ AND NOW—the epicness of what these relationships could lead to….**

They spotted them in a corner seating, Ludwig on his knees, hugging Feli. A pain struck Kiku and his face turned dark. Clutching his devil's hand, they strode forward until they were just behind the two. Putting on a fake smile, Kiku cheerfully said, "Well, hey guys!~ Looks like we found you again!"

Luc nudged him in the side and he stuttered," U-Uh, hey! Have you guys met my friend?"

Ludwig pulled away from Feliciano and looked up at his fellow ally. He noticed the same man that had arrived earlier was holding hands with Kiku. He noted that the jealousy he could have sworn radiated off of Kiku earlier was nothing. Maybe Feliciano was his for sure. He stood up and greeted the stranger, "Hallo, I'm Ludwig and this is my friend, Feliciano." He looked at Feliciano who was still calming down from crying.

Luc looked between the two, but his look came off as a glare. Darkness seemed to radiate off of him and it seemed to draw Kiku in. Luc had his arm around Kiku's small waist and he was pulled against his side.

In a deep, dark voice, a smirk on his face, he replied, "Yes, Hello..." His smirk grew and he held his hand out, his black fingernails gleaming. "I'm Lucifer. The name ring a bell 'Luddi'?"

Ludwig flinched from the way Lucifer spoke. Lucifer. Lucifer. Shit. He was face-to-face with the devil himself. No wonder his words dripped of venom and evil-darkness. Ludwig wanted so badly to kill the man in front of him. Just because he ruined his life and Feliciano's life. Too bad he was technically already dead. "Is there something you needed?"

Feliciano stood up and faced the one called Lucifer. He looked between Ludwig and the man. Did they know each other? Ludwig wrapped his arm around Feliciano protectively and continued waiting for an answer.

Kiku then took his chance to step in. Fury burned in the depths of his eyes as he spoke to his comrade. Whether it was for the arm around Feli or for the threat towards his new love, he himself didn't know.

"Ludwig... We just came so I could introduce to you..." He cuddles against the side of Lucifer and grins devilishly. "... My boyfriend, Luc."

"Well, congratulations. We'll be taking our part, now." Ludwig nodded and walked away, pulling Feliciano with him.

Feliciano stumbled a bit while trying to keep up with Ludwig. "Where are we going, Luddi? It's getting late... there isn't much to do now, and Kiku just introduced us to his boyfriend! It was rude to leave..."

Ludwig spun around and grabbed Feliciano's shoulders. "Do you love me, Feli?"

Feliciano blushed before nodding and murmuring a quiet, "Si."

"Bitte, Trust me with this, I don't feel like that Lucifer is someone to hang out with casually." Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes knowing fully how serious he was being.

Turning to watch them, they stood with Kiku's hands on Luc's chest. Luc's on Kiku's waist. They both had their heads turned toward the door where the two had abruptly left to.

"Well, I think your friends are a bit boring, my Kiku..." Luc said with a smirk.

A glare on his face, Kiku watched Ludwig man-handle his friend. A dark laugh escaped and he replied, "No, Lud is just a coward." He turned towards Luc. "I think maybe you were a bit too much to handle, darling."

With that, they stood chuckling together, watching the two before the doorway.

As the warm air hit their skin, thawing out their suddenly noticeable coldness, Ludwig pulled Feliciano away from the horrors that might have been faced. He stopped a few times, not to catch his breath, but to decide on what to do. It was getting late and they had nowhere to go. If they were to return to Feliciano's house, there was a likely chance of running into Lucifer. Lucifer-what a creep.  
They didn't speak, barely made any noises besides the surprised squeaks from Feliciano when Ludwig would take him around a corner. Ludwig kept wondering what the best way to go was, and finally made a choice of getting hotel. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

They stood together, presuming it would be better to let them go... this time. They sat at the table next to the one that Kiku's friends were just at. Ordering dessert, they enjoyed themselves over pastry dishes and a shared milkshake.

Kiku had many thoughts going around in his head, as well as emotions. He was jealous of Italy but felt secure and wanted in his devil's arms. He was regretful yet happy. Memories raced through his mind. Memories of Germany and Italy hugging, kissing, holding hands. But then, right after, he thought of Luc and his strong arm around his small waist, his soft lips against his own, the loving look he managed to show in his eyes.

You see, Luc was portrayed as the bad guy but... he had a soft side. He had emotions. He had regrets. But he did what he could with the life he was left with, banished from paradise. He ruled his people with torture but sometimes care. Pain but sometimes love. There was always that unknown side to vome out about him. He was constantly portraying a new mystery each moment.. and it seemed to draw Kiku in.. to revel in both the pain and the love.

They arrived at a fancy hotel in the middle of Venice and decided to settle down there. They both undressed until they were in their boxers-Ludwig much slower and neater than Feliciano.  
As Ludwig sat on the side of the bed, he patted the seat next to him and Feliciano trotted over, a bit shy. They both sat there, basking in the silence, until Ludwig pulled Feliciano on to his lap and hugged him.

Feliciano squeaked. "L-Luddi?"

"Shhh..."

As they left the restaurant, they headed to Luc's apartment. He had houses and apartments in multiple cities. The benefit of living for eternity in banishment, you live long enough to acquire quite a large amount of money. Well, in Venice, Lucifer lived on the east side of town, in a luxury apartment that had a balcony, a kitchen, living room, and bedroom, along with a bathroom. As they entered the elevator and were lifted to the top floor, Luc kept his arm around the small Asian teen's waist. When the elevator opened directly into his apartment, Luc dragged Kiku in by the hand. Smirking, he said, "Sorry love, but there's only one bed. Seems like we'll have to share."  
Kiku laughed loudly, which was quite unnatural, but what was natural about loving the devil himself? He playfully pushes his demon aside and stepped towards the balcony. The sky had turned dark after their long day of adventure in Venice and so much had happened. To think that just this morning, he was still in love with Italy..  
Shaking his head and pulling his thoughts away, he turned towards his demon, who happened be standing right behind him. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders and kissed his cheek lightly. He then smiled and proceeded to take off his clothes and leave a trail to the bathroom. "I'm going to get a shower, hun.." He said in just his boxers, closing the door firmly.

Feliciano silently stared at Ludwig out of the corner of his eyes, not sure what to do or think. He was sitting sideways on his lap with Ludwig's head on his shoulder. He began to relax when Ludwig's hand dropped to his thigh. He shuddered a bit at the touch and then noticed Ludwig's head was up, off of his shoulder and he was staring at him.

Feliciano blushed a bit and tried to turn away only for his chin to be caught by Ludwig's hand. He pulled his lips closer in a sweet embrace that Feliciano shyly returned. They pulled apart and Feliciano sighed... Something wasn't right.

They gazed into each others' eyes, thinking opposite thoughts of the one before them. Faces inches apart, heat surrounding them, adoration filling the atmosphere.

When Ludwig looked at Feliciano, all he thought of was how much he loved this boy. The hyperactive, pasta-loving fool he met at the beginning of World War One... He remembered the times they had spent together and how upset he had been when Italy betrayed him in World War Two. But, it wasn't Italy's fault, he knew... Romano had dragged him away. Still, the betrayal of that time proved his feelings for the man. He was never going to let him go, and if he had to, he'd fight fire with fire.

Feliciano, on the other hand, felt confused. He loved Ludwig, it was true. Something pulled on his heart strings though. Something pulled at his mind. Something pulled at his soul. Telling him to leave, get out of there before he takes something that can't be replaced for the life of you. Something told him to run back to Kiku, wherever he may be.

Lucifer watched as Kiku shut the door quickly behind him. He desired the boy and wanted him more than ever. He walked up to the bathroom door and tried the knob, but of course it was locked. Drawing upon the darkness that he loved so much, he sent a wisp into the lock and there was a quiet click. Smiling with satisfaction, he turned the knob to find Kiku reaching over to start the water, still in his boxers.

Kiku's head snapped up as he heard Luc enter, a bit confused. He'd locked the door... hadn't he..? Luc approached and took Kiku by the chin, pulling him closer. Slowly, he leaned and kissed the boy gently. Kiku held a special place in his black heart. But Kiku felt different all odd a sudden. He had only dreamed of being with Luc in this way... but there was something that was holding him back. He pulled away gently, his gaze dropping to his bare feet.

Suddenly uncomfortable with the situation, he ran out of the bathroom, slipping his black skinny jeans back on. Luc started to walk back, a confused look in his eyes. But all that was on his mind was Italy.. the red haired fool that had fallen for that regretfully perfect German. Overwhelmed by his mixed emotions, he ran out of the apartment and out into the park close by.

He took a seat on a bench, shirtless and shoeless; his thoughts consumed by the fact that he had pushed away his devil, and couldn't be with his secret crush of many years. First he had fallen for the German... second, Kiku had a crush on him for so long and he never noticed. It was pointless to even try.  
Oblivious to the fact that Luc was watching from the balcony, a heartbroken look on his strikingly gorgeous face.

Ludwig went to kiss Feliciano again only to be gently held back. "Feli? Is something... wrong?"

Feliciano shook his head in disapproval and got up, putting his clothes back on. "I'm sorry; I forgot that there was something I needed to do..."

Ludwig watched as Feliciano, dressed and ready to go, left the room and walked away. As soon as he left, Ludwig felt like his life had no meaning.

Feliciano started running down the halls of the hotel, not completely sure where he was going. He made his way outside and after a few moments stopped running and continued on his path walking.

He had just pushed Ludwig away, he knew that. As much as he loved the man, he loved someone much more. He loved Kiku.

He arrived on the corner of two streets, and noticed a park. That would be a nice place to rest. As he began his way over, he noticed a body sitting on a bench facing the opposite way. Was it...?

He called out. "Ki...Kiku...?"

As he heard Feliciano call out, his head snapped up from where he had been resting it on his knees. He searched to and fro but didn't think to look behind him.

When he didn't see anyone, the hope died from his eyes and he frowned once again, placing his head back on his knees. He was so desperately in love with this boy that he was hallucinating. He was hearing his voice everywhere.

"Am I really that pathetic," he said to himself, "that I'm hearing the voice of the man I love..?"

He was unaware that Feliciano was right behind him and continued to sulk, thinking out loud. "I can't believe I pushed away Luc like that... he probably feels horrible. But I just... couldn't be with him like that... Not while I'm in love with Feliciano..."

Feliciano began running to the bench and called out a little louder. "Kiku!"

Feliciano knew not of how they both managed to be there at that time. Maybe it was fate? Maybe God had wanted them to make amends? It could have been anything and Feliciano would not have minded. His best friend and love was here.

He finally managed to be close enough to the bench where he jumped and hugged Kiku from behind.

**Author's Note:**

**Okey-dokey, so there is chapter... six? Yeah, something like that. It's not over yet. Even when it's over it will not be over. We are going to continue our role-playing making different situations occur, etc etc. I will probably make a sequel to this though, so be on the lookout for anything that says: ATTENTION! Or of the like. Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews would be lovely 3**

pg. 5


End file.
